Zootopia Drabble Series 7
by IamThePhantomBeyond
Summary: Judy is finally reunited with Nick, and boy does he have much to explain.
**"** **On a Letter day"** part 3

Nick and Judy finally reunited, they headed to the police department.

Nick: "Man I'm feeling hungry, you wanna get something to eat first?"

Judy: "Sure."

Nick: "Any suggestions?"

Judy: "What do you have in mind?"

Nick: "Chinese or Burger."

Judy: "Lets go with the burger."

Nick: "Alright then"

They headed through theNick stopped by a drive thru,

Nick: "Can we have a carnivore meal of burger and fries, also a vegetarian burger with fries and drinks."

staff person at the coms: "come on over to the window."

Judy: "You just ordered too many fries."

Nick: "What you don't like fries?"

Judy: "No, its just that you take them from me every time after you finished yours."

Nick: "That's because you never eat them first."

Judy: "So I'm paying this time?"

Nick: "No, I got this."

Nick grabs the bags from the window.

Nick: "Check the bags."

Judy: "Yep vegan burger, and fries."

Nick: "All around carnivore meal, with the fries. Hey where's our drinks?"

The staff was gone for a moment and just left the drinks at the window.

Nick: "Oh come on I have to go grab it?"

Nick reached outside the window grabbing the drinks.

Nick: "Ok don't spill them." he hands them to Judy, and reached for his pockets grabbing his cash and left them by the window.

Nick: "Hey I left the money here!" The staff heard them and grabs the cash and closed the window.

Judy: "Why are they so rude today?" she said with a scowl.

Nick: "I don't know and I don't care, let's just go."

Nick begins to drive off.

About 20 minutes later they got to the police department.

Nick: "I wonder how's everyone's reaction would be?"

Judy: "I think they would most likely be surprised to see you."

Nick: "Yeah I don't wanna get hugged tho."

Judy: "You don't like hugs?"

Nick: "Only yours."

Judy smiled on how coy he was when he said that.

Judy: "Only mine?"

Nick: "Only yours."

Judy couldn't help but to giggle, how flirty can he get?

Clawhouser was at the counter, eating donuts at the counter, he smelled the bags Judy and Nick was holding and he looked over surprised to see them both.

Clawhouser: "Nick!? Is that really you!?"

Nick: "Hey Clawhouser, still jolly I see."

Clawhouser: "How'd you find him?"

Judy: "It's a long story."

Clawhouser: "Everyone was worried about you!"

Nick: "Everyone?"

Clawhouser: "Well not everyone but a majority of them is!"

Judy: "We really need to get going."

Clawhouser: "Oh ok at least both of you are ok and *sniff* is that burgers and fries?"

Nick: "We're having a break."

Clawhouser: "Alright get away you two before I go after your bags."

They both laughed at his joke as they headed to their office. While walking Geno and Alex saw them both, Geno spilled his coffee as they walk past them.

Alex: "Wait was that-" Alex rushes to the door, "It's Nick!"

Nick heard Alex and turned around.

Nick: "Wassup?'

Alex: "Hey you have got a lot of explaining to do Wilde!"

Nick: "I'll tell you guys about it later"

Terra: "Nick is that you?"

Nick: "Hello Terra."

Gnash: "What happened here? Wilde? Where on earth have you been?"

They all surround Nick as they ask him these questions. Bogo heard the racket from his office and opened his door to find out what's going on. he looks over the crowd at the hall and saw a glimpse of Nick and Judy.

Bogo: "Officer WILDE!"

Everyone became quiet and moved away as the chief headed at them with a grimace.

Nick with his ears down afraid to get scolded, "uh hey there chief."

Bogo: "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Nick: "I know."

Bogo suddenly changed his expression to jolly. "Ha we'll talk this over with everyone on break, I'm glad to see you alive and kickn' although I still can't forgive you from the stunts you pulled here in the office."

Nick: "I know"

Bogo: "All of us here would like to hear your story so we'll have a meeting within an hour, now everyone back to your stations!"

Everyone: "SIR!"

Everyone goes back to their offices giving the two some sighed with relief.

Nick: "Who knew coming back here could be so intense."

Judy: "We'll you did worry everyone."

Nick: "Alright now let's get to the office before our fries goes soggy."

Judy and Nick went inside their office and Judy locked the door. Nick sat down on his rolly chair and open the bags.

Nick: "Ok fries are still good. and my all around carnivore burger still smells good. How about you whiskers?"

Judy was standing at the door silently with her ears covering her face.

Nick: "Judy are you ok?"

Judy slowly approached him. Nick was getting nervous, its either he would receive a scolding or her crying her eyes out, either one.

Judy approached him with a smile, "Nick"

Nick: "Yes?" Judy get on top of him on his chair, with a very seductive look.

Judy: "Nick would tell something?"

Nick: "What you wanna hear?"

Judy: "I wanna hear you say you love me."

Nick: "Of course I love you, why would you ask me that?"

Judy: "Then who was that woman?"

Nick: "Who?"

Judy grabs his jaw and looked straight into his eyes with an angry expression, although it was kinda sexy.

Judy: "That woman you were arguing this morning. Who. was. she?"

Nick finally understands, she's jealous but she look so hot tho, it took a while for it process so Nick finds it hard to reply, "umm.."

Judy: "You haven't said anything about her through out the entire day." She's holding onto his tie tightly. She's definitely jealous and angry.

Nick: "Cuz she's not important to me, besides she doesn't like me! You saw her walk out of the office this morning."

Judy: "I saw her with you at the casino."

Nick: "She was trying to save my life from the thugs who were after us."

Judy: "You were with her that entire night when you escaped from the docks."

Nick: "I didn't spend the entire night with her sweetheart."

Judy: "Then where were you?"

Nick: "At the casino….with her."

Judy: "Nick", she looks really mad.

Nick: "Where the hell am I suppose to go!? I couldn't go out! We were being chased by a blue audi."

Judy: "Nick."

Nick: "I know but I promise you she hates me and I hate her too! If it wasn't for her, the mission would be over. She screwed up!"

Judy: "Nick"

Nick: "I know! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Judy sighed with her anger dying down, "You know I was afraid you had something going on with her."

Judy: "I know this is not like me to get jealous, but after I saw the both of you I thought you two used to know each other and I thought she was….."

Nick: "Its true I used to know her, but she's was never close to me. I only knew her because she was the one who interrogated me. Besides that she's married."

Nick holds her face close to him, "Look I should never cheat on you, besides who can replace you in my life." Nick kissed her. Judy blushed.

Judy: "Sorry I got angry."

Nick: "Its ok, you were kind a sexy when you did that."

Judy's face starts to reddened. Its true she was angry but she didn't realize what she was doing. Crawling up to him on his chair looking seductive? Yeah she just realized that.

Judy: "Oh shut up and eat your burger! We're gonna have a meeting after this."

Nick smiled but then he now can't get rid of Judy's seductive look in his head.

Judy is now embarrassed on what she did just now.

There was an awkward silence in the room after that.


End file.
